Surprises
by Shipper711
Summary: Harm shows up to work in a tux and then takes Mac to meet his mother for lunch(Shipper Story)CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

1 SUPRISES  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1043 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was in her office clearing off her desk. Once she decided that everything looked organized, (well a hell of a lot more organized than it did before anyhow.) she picked up a large stack of files, folders, briefings, etc. and was on her way out the door when she felt someone run into her sending all of the files, folders, briefings, etc. scatter everywhere and all over everything.  
  
"AAAARRRRRGHHHHH!" she groaned and looked down at the mess that'd just been created, then straight up to the ceiling and let out a long drawing breath with a look of anger and utter annoyance on her face, "Can't you people watch where you're going!" saying louder than she intended to causing a few heads to turn. "I swear the next person that runs into me is going to get their aa-" choosing that moment to look up, she saw her tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed partner, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. looking at her…in black tie.  
  
"Going to what Mac?" he asked lightly. Realizing that her mouth was hanging wide open, she closed it rather quickly. Looking him up and down, still maintaining the look of shock on her face she looked down at the mess that'd just consumed her office and then brought her eyes back up where they rested on his face. "What did you say?" realizing that she'd better come out of her daze before people started to think that something was wrong. Harm smiled and let a small laugh escape his mouth. "Awake today? … I was just curious about what sort of punishment the next person that collides with you is going to have to deal with." He was grinning almost mischievously and then looking from the mess up to Mac who was grinning right back. "I don't think you wanna find out. Now since this mess is your fault," indicating to the mess that had engulfed her office, "you're going to help me clean it up."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Mac gave him and evil glare, but a grin escaped her lips once again. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you should never refuse a marine?" Harm dare look up at her… "No actually they haven't?… Why?… Is this something I should be aware of?… Enlighten me."  
  
Mac returns an equally sly grin.  
  
"Should you decide to refuse…you'll be down there on the ground along with your mess."  
  
He shot her a surprised look but she returned it with another one of her grins.  
  
"So what's with the suit?" Looking him up and down with a hint of amusement in her eyes?  
  
"Oh this." Harm looked down himself indicating to his black suit, bowtie and shiny shoes. "Long story."  
  
She thought she saw a hint of embarrassment on his face considering he was looking rather flushed.  
  
"Harm…are you blushing?" (this was another small detail that kept Mac grinning.)  
  
He just returned her smile without saying a word.  
  
They both bent down and started to pick up the files, folders, briefings, etc. that had engulfed Mac's office and made it look as if Hurricane Sarah had made a highly impossible visit to JAG Headquarters in Washington D.C.  
  
"Today's my mom's birthday and we're taking her out to lunch."  
  
"Well Harm, I don't think you're going to make lunch in California even though they are three hours behind us. Considering that you would've had to been on a plane seventeen two hours and seventeen minutes ago."  
  
He just laughed and looked up at her.  
  
"No my mom and Frank flew in late last night and are in D.C. for the weekend."  
  
"Oh, and why's there such a long story behind this?" Now it was her turn to laugh.  
  
"Well today at lunch, she's going to meet Sergei."  
  
Both their arms full of paperwork…Then she looked up at him. Causing them both to get lost in thought, wiping the smiles right off their faces. The eye contact lasted for thirty-two seconds before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They both looked down to see one last docket lying on the floor and reached for in at the same time. Mac's hand got to it before Harm's but his closed on top of hers. She let out a small gasp only loud enough for her alone to hear. Their eyes drifted from each others then to their hands, and then again to each others eyes.  
  
Then came the knock again causing Harm to tear his eyes away from Mac's (and his hand.) As he turned around to see who was at the door.  
  
-Harriet-  
  
"What is it Harriet?" Mac answered.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ma'am, Commander you have a phone call on line two." Harriet just looked between the two and her face broke out into a smile. (as if she knew something the two of them didn't.)  
  
She looked as if she was about to tell them too but Harm beat her to it.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant, is that all?" wondering what could be so interesting to keep her standing there just looking at the two of them.  
  
"No Sir, Ma'am." Maintaining the smile, she walks away looking as if she'd just won the lottery leaving Harm and Mac absolutely clueless.  
  
Harm turns around to look at Mac and just chuckles.  
  
Looking back up, her eyes lock on his again causing both their smiles to fade. But once again it's Harm who breaks it first. Mac lets out an inward sigh wondering if they're going to be stuck on this block forever.  
  
"So what's all this for?" holding just a few of the folders up to get a better look at them.  
  
"I'm giving them to The Admiral. He's going to reassign all of my cases."  
  
It took everything Harm had in him not to look puzzled but it still couldn't keep the confused look off his face.  
  
"Don't tell me you're leaving JAG again." The look on his face was half serious, the other half…worry.  
  
Seeing the look on his face almost caused Mac to feel sorry for him.  
  
"No…I've got twenty-four days of leave left and I'm just taking a week off is all." Still trying to figure out what the look on his face meant.  
  
A look of what seemed to be relief came across Harm's face.  
  
"Ahhhhh, vacation. Now there's something I could use…Mind if I use your phone?" Mac looks at him pointing to the phone and laughs softly.  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
"Thanks. So when does this vacation start?" he said as he walked around the back of Mac's desk.  
  
"Today." and gave him another sly smile like she was rubbing it in that she had a week off and he didn't. And then she walked out with an armful.  
  
Harm watched her go and once she did he smiled and shook his head and then picked up the receiver and pushed a button.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Well hello to you too dear! A mother could die of a heart attack without her son even realizing it when she's put on hold."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Sorry mom…is everything alright? The tone of amusement remained in his voice.  
  
"Yes dear, everything's fine. Just calling to tell you that Frank called the restaurant and cancelled the reservations."  
  
"WHAT! WHY?" The volume of Harm's voice took even him by surprise and thinking he'd better tone it down for everyone's sake (considering The Admiral would have his six) he did.  
  
"Calm down Harm, he didn't actually cancel them, I'd say he just changed them." She was going to make him sweat this one out as long as she could. (privilege of being a mother.)  
  
"I don't understand." Harm was becoming more and more confused by the minute.  
  
"All I'm saying is that we've made, oh, we've just made room for two more people is all."  
  
"Wh-" hearing his mother's voice crack on the words "for two more people" allowed him to know where she was going with this. (or at least thought he knew. ;-D)  
  
"You want me to bring a date." he heard his mother, Trish laugh on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yes dear, you and your brother…now am I assuming correctly when I say finding two suitable women shouldn't be a problem for either of you?" Harm turned around and stared out the window.  
  
"Alright mom you win." harm did indeed, look beaten but he didn't look all to disappointed…just puzzled.  
  
"Don't I always dear? Now instead of eleven-thirty, we've made the reservations an hour later so that you're dates'll have time to get ready. Oh and Harm…"  
  
"Hmmmm?" he's lost in thought.  
  
"I'm not getting any younger and there is one person that I'm very anxious to meet." Once again harm was stumped.  
  
"Well mom, I don't know if we can get you in to see the President today or not." Harm was smiling to himself when at that moment Mac walked back into her office and seeing that Harm was still on the phone, she looked at him and gave him a slight smile and grabbed her cover and briefcase and was starting to leave when Harm (having an idea) pulled the receiver down against his coat, and called out to her.  
  
"Mac." she turned to look at him and he held up one finger signaling for her to give him a minute. She waited. Harm continued the conversation with his mother.  
  
"So I'll see you at twelve-thirty then?"  
  
"Yes dear. Oh and think about what I said." Harm heard the line go dead and was staring at Mac for about ten seconds before she smiled and looked from the floor back to him.  
  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" Harm shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He looked as if her were in a daze.  
  
"Just give me one more minute okay?" Mac nodded as he picked up the phone again and dials a new number holding the receiver to his ear. It rings three times on the other end.  
  
"Sergei?" A look of disgust comes over Harm's face. "ARE YOU STILL IN BED!?" Causing Mac to laugh in the background and Harm to lift his head and look at her all the while shaking his head.  
  
1115 ZULU  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
Sergei pulls his head off the couch and grabs the alarm clock. His eyes grow wide seeing that it's now eleven-fifteen.  
  
"No I was just brushing my teeth, what's the matter?" Harm lets out a loud sigh and shakes his head.  
  
"The time for lunch has been changed from eleven-thirty to twelve- thirty. Now you do still have the directions I gave you right?" Sergei's sitting on the edge of the couch now. He rushes over to the desk and frantically starts searching the paper-topped desk for the directions when he pulls out a post-it-note sized piece of paper and reads it.  
  
"Yes they're right here. Harm…why's the time been changed?" Harm looks around the room his eyes locking on Mac's allowing a grin to escape from her lips.  
  
'Damn I whish I could read minds' She thought to herself.  
  
"The extra hour will give you the time to find a date. Don't show up without one, wear the suit, and don't lose those directions. See you at twelve-thirty."  
  
1120 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Hanging up the phone, Harm's eyes never left Mac's. He smiles a small smile at her before walking around the desk and over to her where they are a foot apart…(still maintaining eye contact.)  
  
"So Mac, you don't have any plans for lunch today do you?"  
  
  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Tell me if you liked it and then I'll decide whether or not to write the next chpt. And cut me some slack ppl. This happens to be my first ff ever posted. It's supposed to be funny…and then I rpomise you that there will be shippiness! You think I chose this name cuz there was nothing left! Well there will only be shippiness if you want more…I need feedback! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
All Mac could do was stare at him. The smile that was lingering on her face a moment ago is gone. The look that replaced it was one of shock.  
  
"Ummmm actually, no." she tried to sound as if nothing out of the ordinary had take place but then the look that Harm returned made her think. 'Damn it Marine! Suck it up hes's going to wonder what the hell's wrong with you!'  
  
And Harm was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. But he chose to ignore it. "Well then…" Harm added an unusual tone of formality and smugness to his voice. (the kind that those bald, hook-nosed, long- necked, British butlers have.) "Would the Colonel care to accompany me to lunch?"  
  
All Mac can do is roll her eyes and smile which in turn causes Harm's lips to break into a grin.  
  
"Although…you might have to stop at home first to change…" Mac shoots him a quizzical look and another half-cocked smile appears on her face.  
  
Harm began to walk around her looking her up and down as if he were boring straight through her soul with his eyes.  
  
'God what those eyes can do to me… I could get lost in them forever…along with that smile…WHOA!! Snap out of it Marine…otherwise he's going to start asking questions and you don't want to lie to your best friend now do you?'  
  
Once Harm had finished his inspection of Mac and came back around to face her…his eyes rested on hers. There were inches between them… but then… as he walks away and over to the doorframe, he turns to face her, leaning on the doorframe and crosses his arms and appears to be lost deep in thought.  
  
"I mean that Marine-green of yours…" he makes a face and waves his arm carelessly in the air as if swatting a fly. "I mean come on Mac. It clashes horribly with a black suit!" he points to her uniform and then to his black suit.  
  
She rolls her eyes at him once again and lets out a long sigh while shaking her head. On the way out she stops right infront of him and whacks him hard on the arm. He laughs and follows her out.  
  
Waiting for the elevator Harm turns to Mac…"I'll just follow you to your place and you can change, shower whatever else it is you do and then we'll take one car. Is that okay with you?" She turns to him and is about to say something just as the elevator door opens, she looks as if she's about to say something but then stops when Harm holds out an arm motioning for her to go in first. He steps in behind her and as the elevator door closes a hand appears from the otherside. Stopping it and then Commander Sturgis Turner steps inside, acknowledging both of his friends with nod and a smile.  
  
"Wow Harm…nice suit! But I always thought you'd be proposing in dress whites. And in an elevator! I mean Harm…WOW buddy! You never cease to amaze me!" he looked as if he was about to keep going until Harm threw him an 'I'm going to wring your neck if you don't can it!' type of glare.  
  
Sturgis got the point and turned around so he was facing the door, not Harm and Mac. However…a small grin was still playing on his face.  
  
"So Mac…about what I said earlier…are you alright with that?"  
  
"Hey you're in charge." She gave him another one of those half-cocked smiles and now it was his turn for the eye-roll.  
  
"Actully Colonel…I believe you are." Sturgis refused to turn around to face them but now he had their attention. And whatever the hell he said sure confused them.  
  
At that moment, the door chose to open. And just as he was about to leave them he stopped and turned around. "By three months if I'm right." Not waiting for their reply he continued on his way.  
  
The quizzical looks on both their faces have now broken out into grins and they just turn toward eachother and shake their heads in unison.  
  
It's going to be a long day… *not necessarily a bad one at that ;-D)  
  
  
  
End chapter 2 tell me what you thought…this one was short…but I promise the next one will be longer…you're hungry for more story and I'm hungry for more feedback and no worries the shippiness is coming! I haven't even gottne started!  
  
BTW has anyone seen Trevor Goddard's new commercial? OMG I laughed so hard I fell outta my chair. HE'S SELLING SWEEPERS! 


End file.
